Searching for home
by StormyFlame
Summary: Tyson and Kai are drugged one night, walking home. They wake up to find they are lost in the wilderness, as puppies? They need to get home before it’s too late. full summary inside TyKa
1. abandoned

**SF: **Aw we have new puppies!! And their names are Tyson and Kai hehe. Poor Tyson and Kai, they need to make it home before eating each other from hunger, or even being eaten. (This is sort of based on the film homeward bound.) Oh and Kai and Ty both stay in the dojo together. Please R&R and tell me what you think.

**Warnings: **contains swearing, ooc ness, randomness, some angst now and then, and yaoi (boyXboy) don't like, don't read: D

**Disclaimer: **UnfortunatelyI DON'T own Beyblade or any of its characters, or the film homeward bound.

**Pairings: **TyKa

**Summary: **Tyson and Kai are drugged one night, walking home. They wake up to find they are lost and abandoned in the wilderness, as puppies? They need to get home before it's too late. From ferocious beasts to harsh nature, the pups are put through the test of love, courage and devotion whilst trying to find their way home together. TyKa

'_blah_' – Thinking

"blah" – Talking

'**_blah'_** – Dog speech (dogs talking to each other)

Kai strolled down the path, Tyson by his side. They had just walked Kenny and Hillary home after their little trip to the movies. The silence was slightly annoying Tyson but he knew Kai really didn't want to talk. He didn't care about that, "Kai, you o.k.?" He asked the two tone haired blader, just making conversation.

"Hn." Kai replied coldly shrugging Tyson off. "You're such a sour puss you know. Love ya anyway." Tyson joked, pushing Kai lightly. "Don't be an idiot Ty." Kai stated pushing Tyson back, making the younger teen fall in a bush. "Haha." Kai chuckled, leaning down to help him back up.

"God Kai, you could give out a warning like, bush ahead." Tyson complained brushing himself off. Kai laughed again lightly then attempted to push Tyson over again. The bluenett jumped away, running into a near by alley way. "Ty, don't go in there. It looks dodgy." Kai murmured.

Tyson turned around, walking up to Kai grinning. A loud snap was heard, it made Kai turn around sharply only to have something jabbed into his arm. He soon fell going light headed, watching Tyson follow. His last sight was the fear in Tyson's sleep filled eyes, the younger teen grabbing his hand, then fading soon after.

The next morning with Kenny, Hillary, Max and Rei, they were walking to the dojo together. They had planned a day out and a picnic for the day as a short break. Once they got to the dojo, they noticed that Tyson's grandpa was sitting on the porch looking devastated. "Hey gramps, what's wrong?" Max asked, looking at the letter in the old mans hands. "Tyson and Kai didn't come home last night and t…this letter."

"It's so horrible, how could anyone do such a thing." The white haired man said shakily, then began to cry. He handed the letter to Rei then went inside to calm himself. "It says, we captured and drugged young Tyson and Kai last night. They are gone, you won't be seeing them anymore. We have taken care of their unwanted souls. Don't bother looking for their bodies either, they're totally gone." Rei read, his voice croaky, even he had a tear streaked face.

The others were totally shocked at the news also crying. "They're, gone. No, no way." Max cried. "Fucking hell, this sounds like another sick person who envies Tyson and Kai." Kenny cried, clenching his fists. "I will find them." Kenny vowed "I am making a special identity locater, when it is finished, if Tyson and Kai are still alive, or in one piece we should find them." He added.

The others smiled then thanked him, deciding to go home and think about the disgusting and disturbing news. "I can't believe it. I'm so sorry gramps, I promise we will find them." Hillary told the crying man, trying to help him through. She had decided to stay with the old man as he was the most devastated.

"Not only have I lost Ty dawg but K man too. Ya feelin me? I have just felt we are all a family, ya dig?" He told the girl. "Yeah I know what you mean. I'll stay here if it's o.k. with you, to help around?" Hillary asked. "Yeah thanks dudette I'd really appreciate it." He replied. Deep down he knew that Tyson and Kai were still alive, just not anywhere near by.

_'__They could be anywhere, but I won't doubt the others. I know we'll find you boys hold on for longer.'_ He thought. Hillary went home at the end of the day to get some things then made her way back to the Granger dojo. _'God I hope you find them Kenny, I know you will. They must be o.k. they must be. Please let them be o.k... .'_ She silently wished.

"Ben did you dispose of those disgusting bladers?" "Did you give them the poison? Did you make sure to burn their bodies so there's no trace of them?" A dark voice asked from the shadows of his office. "W…Well sir I kind of gave them the wrong potion. They turned into puppies but didn't die." The shaky voice of a man named Ben answered.

"God you stupid fool, do you have any idea what you have done. You did kill them right?" The cold voice boomed. "W… well no sir, you know I can't harm an animal sir." He replied bowing his head. "You fucking idiot, what if they are found? This is why emotions make you weak, I will not tolerate this disgusting behaviour. Get him out of my sight, I have no more use for him." The deathly voice of Voltaire ordered.

Two guards went over to the man, preparing him for his death to come. "N…no sir, I made it so they can never be found. They are out in the wilderness, miles and miles into the wilderness. They won't survive sir. They will even be lucky not to die a horrible death, being so venerable." The man argued, twisting in the guards grip.

"Wait. That is quite good. Keep the fool alive but knock some sense into him." Voltaire ordered. "I want those pathetic boys to suffer. He's right they will die out there. Hahaha." He laughed evilly. "Send someone out to find these so called dogs, what do they look like?" He asked viciously. "They are a black Labrador and a husky. They're really small, puppies." Ben stated, before being dragged out for a beating.

A few hours later out in the woods, it was sunset. **_'Wha? Kai? What happened? I'm scared.'_** Tyson muttered opening his eyes. He attempted to get up, when he couldn't he looked down. He had black fur and… paws? **_'OH MY GOD, I'M A FUCKING DOG? WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?'_** He shouted jumping up.

The sudden jump made his head spin, but he stood still letting the dizziness wash over. **_'Kai, where are you? Are you with me? Did he leave me alone?'_** Tyson said aloud. He was really scared at the thought of being in the middle of nowhere alone. He saw another dog walking over towards him. He didn't even think for a second it could be Kai.

'**_Hey get away, leave now, I'm warning you!'_** He growled, digging his claws into the ground, the fur on this back rising. **_'Relax you over reactive puppy, it's only me. Besides I could kick your ass any day.'_** Kai reassured the younger teen. Tyson relaxed a lot. Kai was a small Husky puppy with grey and white soft looking fur. He had a small tuff of hair on his head that was slightly blue, indicating that it was Kai.

**_'Thank god, you scared me for a second Kai. What happened to us?'_** He asked the pup. **_'Well we were drugged, then I think someone changed us into puppies somehow, probably some cheap potion made by mad scientists. Now were left here to die, the only option is to find home and stick together. This sounds like biovolt to me.'_** Kai said with anger in his voice.

'**_I'm sacred Kai, how are we going to survive out here?'_** Tyson asked worriedly. Kai looked at the ex - bluenetts new form intently. Tyson was a Labrador with black silky looking fur. **_'You look so cute'_** Kai accidentally said out loud in a very un – Kai like way. Tyson let out a small cough, feeling slightly hot **_'Thanks Kai.'_** He said.

Kai looked shocked, **_'I… I uh… I. Hn lets go, it's getting dark.'_** Kai excused himself walking ahead. _'God for some reason as a dog it's hard separating your thoughts from what you say. Great how will I ever last with the things I think about. I could never admit to being deeply in love with Tyson, he would never look at me the same.'_ Kai was lost in thought. Little did he know that Tyson was thinking the same thing.

The small Lab caught up with the husky. **_'Kai can we please stop for sleep, I feel drowsy and light headed.'_** He asked sweetly, leaning against the other puppy. Kai agreed then found them a small spot, just about big enough to fit them both in, under a bush away from danger. **_'We will have to curl up together for warmth. That and there's no space.'_** Kai stated, waiting for Tyson to follow him inside.

Tyson mentally grinned. _'Yes a reason to sleep with Kai. Ah, no, bad images.'_ He silently thought whilst walking in. he laid down next to Kai shivering then curling into the puppy's side. He soon started drifting to sleep listening to Kai's steady breathing and the beat of his heart.**_ 'Night Kai. Thanks for being with me. If you didn't come to the movies I'd be all alone here.'_** He muttered, shifting closer to the husky.

'**_It's o.k. Granger, just sleep for now, we need to be up early.'_** He replied, sprawled out with Tyson curled into his side. He fell asleep soon after Tyson, licking the puppy's head as a goodnight kiss, then falling asleep curling around Tyson in a protective way. His last thoughts were _'I love you Tyson, maybe someday Ill tell you that.'_ Back at the dojo, Hillary had gone to bed before Gramps.

_'I hope Tyson and Kai are o.k. if they are still alive that is.'_ She hopefully thought. Meanwhile, somewhere in Russia, a gang of extremely talented and well trained dogs were preparing for their hunt. A hunt looking for Tyson and Kai, once they found the puppies they were to slaughter them by any means possible.

**SF:** I know its short, sorry guys Please review and I will update soon, but only if I get inspiration : 3 hehe. Is it good so far? Any tips? Well bye for now I guess!


	2. agrivation and a bear fight

**SF: **Chappy two here, thanks for the reviews everyone : ) This one took a little longer to write sorry because I have had to update my other fics as well : 3 So in this chapter, someone is beginning to get a little touchy Oo and what's with the bear? Please R&R Oh yeah and the puppies can still cry, smile and do some other human things such as cross their paws (arms).

**Warnings: **contains swearing, ooc ness, randomness, some angst now and then, and yaoi (boyXboy) don't like, don't read: D

**Disclaimer: **UnfortunatelyI DON'T own Beyblade or any of its characters.

**Pairings: **TyKa

**Summary: **Tyson and Kai are drugged one night, walking home. They wake up to find they are lost and abandoned in the wilderness, as puppies? They need to get home before it's too late. From ferocious beasts to harsh nature, the pups are put through the test of love, courage and devotion whilst trying to find their way home together. TyKa

'_blah_' – Thinking

"blah" – Talking

'**_blah'_** – Dog speech (dogs talking to each other, humans can't hear them)

'**_Morning Kai you o.k.? Man I'm absolutely starved'_** Tyson said, just waking up. Kai was by the small pond, getting a drink from the discoloured water. **_'Hn, your always hungry, you're a pig'_** He bit back. **_'Hm, whatever. Ew how can you drink that?'_** He asked, cocking his little head to the side in confusion. **_'It's called being thirsty, besides now were dogs our immune system allows us to drink this crap.'_** He replied. **_'Anyway I don't have food, get it yourself.'_** He argued, walking away.

**_'Kai don't leave me here. What way is home anyway?'_** Tyson questioned lifting his back paw up to scratch behind his ears making them flop around. **_'Tyson I don't know, I'm not psychic. I'm going this way, because I think it's this direction. Would you please stop that you baka.'_** Kai growled. Tyson was chasing his tail in circles, not stopping. When Kai had a go at him, he stopped, falling to the floor and lifting up his ears cutely.

'**_Why, tails are so cool and fluffy and in your face well not literary. Think I could catch it? I do?'_** Tyson said then attempted to chase it again. **_'Tyson you'll never catch it.'_** Kai said, sitting and watching the bluenett. **_'Kai would ya lighten up, you're so annoying.'_** Tyson argued. **_'Watch it Granger or you might be digging a hole to sleep in tonight because I'm not very happy right now!'_** He muttered loud enough for Tyson to hear.

**_'Yeah your not kidding on that one, you moody ass hole.'_** Tyson said laughing Kai's warning off, which was a big mistake.Kai snarled at Tyson then lashed out at him, swiping the younger puppy's face, knocking him to the floor. **_'AHH'_** He cried out in pain and lay there whimpering. **_'I warned you not to mess with me.'_** Kai stated then continued walking away

'**_I did warn you, now get up, you're lucky I didn't do worse.'_** Tyson stayed on the floor but covered his face with his paws, trying to stop the stinging pain. He continued to whimper, Kai had never hurt him before. **_'God…Ty, I…I'm sorry, I'm just worried is all. I didn't mean to lash out at you honest. Please just ignore me. If were going to be out here in the woods alone, then we need to stick together and I can't keep being such a prick to you.'_** Kai scolded himself, walking back to Tyson.

'**_I…Its o.k. K… Kai, but you really scared me for a minute. You really hurt me you know.'_** Tyson replied after a while, slipping the paws off his face and sitting up slowly. Kai moved closer to Tyson, leaning forwards and licking the small scratch on his face. Tyson shut his eyes as it stung a little, but let Kai carry on. The husky puppy licked it a few more times before telling Tyson they needed to move on.

**_'Don't worry we'll find something to eat on the way.'_** Kai reassured the lab pup. **_'Hm o.k. I'll wait till we find something.'_** He murmured. They walked for a bit longer. **_'Where are we Kai?'_** the black puppy asked. **_'Well all I can see is that were in the woods somewhere and my senses tell me that we are very far from home.'_** He replied eyeing Tyson.

**_'_****_Hm o.k. Kai you have the most beautiful eyes.'_** He told the husky, they were a nice deep crimson colour. **_'Uh, thanks.'_** Kai replied smiling. **_'Uh gods look at that big ass hill.'_** The Labrador muttered staring up the huge hill. **_'Why do we have to be so short?'_** **_'Because we do. Race you up.'_** Kai said, then ran up the hill,

'**_Man you can go quite fast with these tiny puppy legs haha.'_** Tyson stared after the older pup for a minute before chasing him. Once they got there Tyson's eyes went wide as he stared before him **_'Whoa.'_** Tyson breathed out, before him there was just hills, and woods for as far as he could see, which was far because of his new sight.

Kai's eyes were just as wide, but soon he got hold of himself then began to walk down the rocky hillside. **_'Come on Ty, we can make it, just believe.'_** Kai told the boy. **_'Kai just face it were lost. We're never gonna get home, we'll never see Max, Rei, Kenny, Hillary and gramps again.'_** The smaller puppy said, slumping to the floor with tears sliding down his face.

**_'Tyson, just trust me. I might not be the most trustable person, but I have a feeling that we'll eventually find home.'_** Kai reassured Tyson, jogging back to the dog. **_'Come on, please?'_** He urged, pushing Tyson up with his head. **_'O.k. Kai I trust you. Let's go.'_** Tyson spoke after a while, getting up. **_'Ty cheer up. I can't make it on my emotions alone.'_** Kai said. Tyson smiled at the husky pup,

'**_Heh, ok Kai.'_** He said, then began walking, Kai right behind. The two pups walked for another hour until they got to the woods. The trees were huge compared to them and everything seemed quite scary, though both pups wouldn't admit it. '**_Kai I'm so hungry, I feel like I'm about to pass out.'_** Tyson whined, sitting by a tree. ****

**_'What do you want me to do about it? I don't know where to find food. Wait look up there'_** Kai replied, sitting next to the ex bluenet. Tyson looked up noticing there were berries and apples growing in the tree. **_'Yes! I can reach them, wait here.'_** He murmured jogging to a low branch.

There were a lot of different branches each getting slightly higher, with the fruit hanging off different places. '**_Don't fall Tyson, the last thing I want is to have to carry you home.'_** Kai joked smirking. **_'Don't worry I wont,'_** He replied.

Kai watched intently as Tyson walked up the branch slowly. When he got to some berries, he swiped at them with his claws making them fall to the floor next to Kai. He then went a bit higher swiping at more of the berries and some apples. He did that a couple more times before turning to get down. A loud crack was heard then Tyson gulped as the branch gave way, making him fall.

A loud **_'Omph.'_** Was heard. **_'Tyson would you please get the fuck off me… thank you.'_** Kai growled. Tyson shot up like a light, muttering sorry. **_'Hehe, are ya hurt Kai, I didn't mean to.'_** He apologised. **_'Hn, I'm fine, you're such a baka.'_** He stated, scowling.

**_'Haha, well at least I got the food right? That's all that matters.'_** He told the grey and white puppy before him. **_'I guess, hurry up and eat, I want to get out of here.'_** Kai added. Meanwhile in Moscow, the fighter dogs were being put aboard the ship ready for their hunt.

There were five vicious and very well trained pit bulls, biovolt had put a special chip inside them so they were to follow all orders and understand them. They were all black in colour and were quite big for their species. They were to arrive at their chosen location in a few hours time.

There, they would look for the puppies and leave nothing of them. Back at the dojo, Max, Rei and Kenny had arrived and were trying to all help build the device that was to find the missing bladers. "Is there any progress yet Kenny?" Hillary asked.

"Yes there is, we will be nearly done in about three days at the moment." Kenny replied, wiping his glasses. "Three days, but Kenny, they could be dead by then. But I understand that you're trying, so thanks for that." She told the shorter brunet. "Well, I hope we find them soon, I'm really worried." Max spoke sadly.

"Don't worry Maxi I'm sure they're fine buddy." Rei replied grinning. The bladers and Hillary helped out at the dojo for the rest of the evening, leaving Kenny to do his work.

It was getting near sunset when Tyson and Kai had finally decided to stop, and they were starting to get out of breath. **_'God, I've walked this far, many times before why do I feel so tired? We've only been walking a few hours.'_** Kai muttered, panting. **_'Because Kai, were puppies and we're supposed to be warm at home, being lazy. Our bodies can only take so much you know.'_** Tyson filled him in on the information.

Kai sighed but carried on walking, he went a few more steps then collapsed to the floor. **_'No, not now, we need to move.'_** He whimpered. **_'Hey, Kai? Why do you want to keep moving so bad? Your worrying me you know.'_** The lab asked the almost passed out puppy, walking to sit beside him.

Tyson was just as tired as Kai was, but because he was usually a hyper person, he could take it a little better than his captain. Kai looked up at Tyson tiredly. **_'There was a note, it was next to me when I woke up.'_** Kai started unsure weather to tell the puppy.

'**_Go on Kai, you can tell me.'_** He murmured loud enough for the husky to hear. **_'It was from an old friend at the abbey, he's nine years older than me but we got along. It said, Hey Kai remember me it's Ben. You know how sorry I am about having to do this but, we'll, you know what Voltaire is like. He actually ordered me to kill you and Tyson but I didn't, I changed you both in to puppies instead of using the poison, and then put you out there saying it was an accident. But Kai hear me out, he will come for you, he will kill you both somehow. I've given you and Tyson a head start please keep moving. Get away from here, go home. He knows where you are. Well so long, from Ben. Then I buried the letter so he couldn't be caught.'_** Kai told Tyson.

**_'Oh, God.'_** Tyson breathed, he didn't know what to say. **_'So you don't know the way home? Didn't that guy tell you?'_** He asked, shivering slightly at the thought of Voltaire hunting them down.

'**_Well he gave me a rough idea, but I can't explain, so just follow me.'_** The puppy replied, standing once more. **_'Hm ok and you must have some good memory to remember all of that Kai hehe.'_** Tyson said. **_'Heh it's not bad I tell you that.'_** Kai replied. They walked up another hill coming to a river.

**_'Hey look, there's fish.'_** Tyson cooed, looking into the water. The fish looked brightly coloured. **_'Aren't they beautiful Kai?'_** The lab asked. **_'Yeah very.'_** Kai said sarcastically with a bored tone. Tyson rolled his eyes then winked, **_'Cheer up my old captain, hehe.', 'Watch it Tyson.'_** Kai hissed, but as a friendly warning.

Tyson didn't realise that and backed away, bringing his paw up to cover his last wound. He whimpered, lowering his head **_'I'm sorry.'_** He cried out. Kai looked shocked, he padded up to Tyson lifting his own paw.

Tyson shut his eyes tight, lowering his paw, ready for Kai to swipe. But instead, kai put his paw on top of the puppy's head. **_'Tyson I've already told you I was sorry for that, I was just worried is all and I acted on anger.'_** He muttered to the Labrador.

Tyson blinked opening his eyes, **_'K…Kai.'_** He stuttered. He moved forwards leaning his head over Kai's shoulder as a hug. **_'You freaked me out dude.'_** He whispered into the husky's ear. Kai leaned his head down to Tyson's shoulder, returning the hug. **_'Hm, lets keep moving Ty. I don't want you to get hurt because of me.' _**

**_'Wait can I get a drink first?'_** Kai nodded and copied The Labrador going to get a drink. Kai stuck his whole head in the water as it was refreshing. Tyson chuckled then looked behind him, it was good he did because he got a full on sight of the huge black bear running towards them. **_'Shit, Kai I think were on his land.'_** There was no reply from the other puppy.

When the bear got too close Tyson pushed Kai into the river, taking the bear on to protect his friend. **_'GET BACK.'_** He shouted. The bear growled then swiped his large paw totally knocking Tyson to the side. Kai had swum to the other side of the river not noticing something was wrong. **_'Baka, why did he push me in, TYSON!'_** He shouted, that was when he saw the bear, and Tyson on the floor.

'**_TYSON!'_** He cried jumping back into the river to swim back across. When he got out, he saw that Tyson had been thrown again and was trying his hardest to put up a fight. **_'HEY, LEAVE HIM ALONE, NOW!'_** He screamed jumping onto the bear and biting its neck. The Labrador looked up from the floor, Kai was trying to help him out,

**_'Tyson remember what I said, we need to work together to survive.'_** Kai growled out, still trying to bite the bear. It had had enough of the husky biting into its neck and whipped him round, throwing him. Tyson growled, getting up off the floor. He ran in front of Kai standing his ground**_. 'Ty, move now.'_** Kai ordered, he saw Tyson shake his head. Tyson growled louder **_'Leave us be.'_** He snarled, the fur on his back raising.

The bear looked to them both, then decided after a while to leave them be, as they were only harmless puppies, and Tyson obviously wasn't going to back down. Tyson turned around _'God I nearly lost Kai, that was a hard hit. I would hate so bad to lose him, I…I love him, I love him so bad.'_ He thought. **_'Kai are you ok? That was a hard hit.'_** He asked the fallen pup.

'**_I'm fine Tyson. Thanks for saving me, I shouldn't have put my head in the water, I put you in danger. If I hadn't had done something at the time I did, it could have mauled you.'_** Kai replied shaking. **_'Man Kai its ok. You saved me to so thanks.'_** He added smiling. **_'You were right about working together, we got rid of it.'_**

The Labrador stated. **_'No Tyson you got rid of it with your courage. I'm proud of you.'_** The husky admitted, resting his head on the floor. **_'Thanks Kai, you don't know how much your words mean to me. Come on its sunset we can still walk for a bit yeah?'_** Tyson questioned.

**_'Yeah let's go.'_** Kai replied trying to get up. He whimpered, sinking back to the ground, **_'Ah my leg. It's just a bit sore.' _**Kai complained. **_'No Kai were resting, you won't be able to walk at all otherwise, let alone tonight.'_** He ordered. He helped the puppy up, letting Kai lean on him as they looked for somewhere to stay. **_'Hey there is a bunch of small trees and bushes, we shouldn't be seen there.'_** Kai said, he hissed in slight pain when they sat down.

Tyson eyed him worriedly then looked to the sky sighing _'this is gonna be a long journey home, and I think were going to run into trouble and I don't know if I'm strong enough.'_ He silently thought. Kai looked at him **_'Tyson are you going to sleep or just stand there?'_** He asked.

**_'_****_Sorry Kai I was just thinking, yeah I'm going to sleep.' _**He replied lying next to Kai, **_'Night.'_** They whispered at the same time smiling, soon falling asleep. Meanwhile, the pit bulls had already arrived at their destination, waiting to be taken to the woods where they were to start their search. **_'Are you all ready to tear these mutts up, as planned?'_** One hissed. **_'Yes sir, we will leave nothing of them.'_** Another replied for the rest of them.

They boarded the old van waiting impatiently to be taken to the woods. At the dojo, everyone had gone home apart from Kenny whom was still trying to build the locater. "Why don't you go home now Kenny, we understand how much you want this to work, but you need breaks too." Hillary spoke.

"Yeah I know Hillary, but I made a vow to make this and get Tyson and Kai back here safe, if they're alive. I really want it built as soon as possible, but I guess your right. So I I'll just see you tomorrow?" He answered. "Yeah see you then bye." She replied waving him off. She then went to her own room, which was the spare room, and went to sleep.

**SF:** So how was it? Got any tips for me? Well I will post the next chapter probably soon, obviously when I have written it hehe ; ) Please review, I like to see how the fic is going so I know what to do with it!


	3. Caught

**SF: **Hm, I'm a little ticked off now as my hotmail isn't working! cries I can't receive any story alerts, review alerts, review replies, normal e-mails or anything along those lines. I have to go onto to look for any reviews etc. I get. So, sorry for not replying to your e-mails if you send any! On the other hand, the good news is that I have updated this ficcy : 3 O.k. so Tyson can't swim and they're being hunted down yay Oo and the town I use is totally made up ; ) well on with the fic and please review!!…

**Warnings: **contains swearing, ooc ness, randomness, some angst now and then, and **YAOI** (boyXboy) don't like, don't read: D

**Disclaimer: **UnfortunatelyI DON'T own Beyblade or any of its characters.

**Pairings: **TyKa

**Summary: **Tyson and Kai are drugged one night, walking home. They wake up to find they are lost and abandoned in the wilderness, as puppies? They need to get home before it's too late. From ferocious beasts to harsh nature, the pups are put through the test of love, courage and devotion whilst trying to find their way home together. TyKa

'_blah_' – Thinking

"blah" – Talking

'**_blah'_** – Dog speech (dogs talking to each other, humans can't hear them)

Kai woke up eyes widening at the sound of the thunder. It was shuddering, being in the cold, the thunder and lightning above you. **_'Tyson?'_** His companion was nowhere in sight.

Kai stood up slowly being careful of the low branches covering him. **_'At least it's dry in here.'_** He muttered. **_'Tyson?'_** He called again padding forwards, keeping cover from the rain.

He saw the Labrador pup prancing around outside like an idiot. The husky sat down admiring Tyson and his dancing around in the rain. A smile came to his face, Tyson was soaked, his fur wet and stuck to him instead of its usual fluffiness.

His soggy ears flapped in his eyes as he continued to prance around, attempting to catch the rain in his mouth.

Tyson soon spotted Kai staring at him intently, then laughed. **_'Morning sunshine sleep well?' _**He asked in an innocent tone, jogging over to the grey and white puppy to sit by him. Kai glared at him, **_'Shut up, you silly wet mutt.'_** He argued.

**_'You're such a sourpuss! Wait shouldn't I say sourpup now, haha.'_** Tyson said cracking up into a fit of laughter. Kai's glare only hardened making Tyson grin evilly. Kai tilted his head wondering what Tyson was up to,

**_'Ah god, you damn idiot.'_** He shouted as the black puppy shook spraying Kai with water. **_'Now who's the wet mutt?'_** Tyson said, walking away from a now soaked and pissed off Kai.

**_'_****_Whatever we're leaving soon so do what you want.'_** He complained, also walking away. **_'Stupid dog, how did I end up here with him?'_** He muttered, scowling at the floor.

'**_Oh Kai is your paw better now?'_** Tyson asked once they started moving. It had finally stopped raining. **_'Yeah, much. What about you?'_** Kai replied. **_'I'm cool, I didn't get slammed around too much ya know.'_** He said, smiling at the bigger dog.

**_'Good. Hey, we have to cross this river if were going to get anywhere.'_** Kai murmured glaring at the river. **_'Ow but Kai there must be some other way across. I…I can't swim.'_** Tyson stuttered, edging backwards.

**_'You can't swim? Your joking right? We need to get across here. The current is strong here, you need to swim across using what power you can.'_** The husky complained. **_'Kai I just told you I can't.'_** He replied.

**_'Try Tyson I bet you can do it. God I tell you what, just get on my back and I'll try to take you across.'_** Tyson agreed then waited for Kai to get in the water before he got on the puppy's back.

'**_Kai there's something in the water, AH.'_** He cried jumping up. From his sudden fright, Tyson didn't realise he pulled out his claws, so after he jumped up then landed on Kai, he sunk his claws into the husky pup's back making him hiss in pain.

Kai rolled over in the water in reflex to stop the pain, knocking Tyson off his back as he did. **_'Ah, Kai help.'_** The lab pup cried as the current dragged him under, pulling him down stream.

**_'God damn Tyson, SWIM.'_** He shouted when the dog re-surfaced.******_'I'm trying.'_** He cried, tears fell from his wide navy eyes as he was pretty scared. Kai ran down stream (he was on land) following Tyson who was panicking and trying hard to swim.

Kai got to a ledge then jumped in, feeling himself being dragged. Once he got to the other pup, he grabbed Tyson by the scruff of his neck in his mouth, and then attempted to keep him afloat so he wouldn't drown.

Kai spotted a long branch then tried swimming to it so he could pull them both out. Tyson was back on his back again **_'I…I can't. Too tired.'_** Kai panted out, he was wearing down too much to swim to it.

**_'Come on Kai, you can do it.'_** Tyson said then started kicking his back legs, to give them a boost. **_'Yeah it's working, keep it up Ty.'_** Kai breathed, still giving it his all. Once they were near enough the branch, the husky grabbed it in his mouth, waiting for the lab to climb across it so he could follow.

**_'_****_Uhh.'_** Kai moaned as he collapsed to the ground, panting. **_'Kai I'm so sorry.'_** Tyson apologised, lying next to his companion and resting his head on the puppy's own for a second, before removing it. **_'I…It's fine. I… Just need… to catch. My breath…'_** He replied, shutting his eyes.

'**_If that was anyone else I would have left them there, to get out them selves.'_** Kai slipped. **_'Shit I did it again.'_** He cursed. Tyson smiled at his friend muttering thanks then laughing lightly.

**_'We should stay here for a while. You rest I'm gonna go find us some food.'_** Tyson told the husky after a while, before running off. **_'DON'T GO TOO FAR.'_** Kai shouted after him. **_'I WON'T.'_** Was the rushed reply.

**_'Uhh, I hope we find home soon. I hate to admit but I'm even starting to miss the others and their pathetic ness which isn't even a word, and I'm starving. Tyson is winding me up big time, making me go in the river again.'_** Kai bitched in a un-Kai like way.

**_'I'm going to go crazy out here at this rate. Being a puppy in the wilderness doesn't go so well. I'm surprised I haven't started licking my ass yet hehe.'_** He chuckled. **_'Great now I'm talking to myself.'_** He muttered.

Somewhere much further upstream, the pit bulls had already reached their destination and were on the scent of little Tyson and Kai. They had been searching for hours. **_'They were here, I can smell it.'_** One growled out.

**_'I want those pups dead, I will eat them alive.'_** Another spat. There were five of the ravenous dogs all together and they were very well built. Their names were Satin who was the leader of the pack and Jack, Rex, Warrior and demon that were all part of the small gang, and still very strong.

Jack was intelligent, Rex was good at tracking, Warrior was most powerful, and demon was the fastest. They were all the same colour and had one goal in mind, to slaughter the two puppies.

'**_Don't worry sir I will find them.'_** Rex promised, sniffing around the place Tyson and Kai had previously slept. The dogs searched a little more until Jack thought of something. **_'They would have gone over the stream to get home. There is no other way.' _**He told Satin****

**_'Good. Everyone cross now.'_** The dog ordered after a short pause. He had a huge scar across his face from previous fights, and his followers thought he was a good leader, even though he was very harsh.

The dogs proceeded to cross, paddling against the current. It was no problem for them as they were really strong and fully grown. Once over the river, Rex caught their scent again. '**_They are this way, a few miles down the river.'_** He spoke.

The dogs were so good at their thing because biovolt had done an experiment on all of them to make them especially good at one thing. Satin leadership, Jack intelligence, Rex the ability to track, Warrior power and demon speed.

The dogs then ran down stream in hopes of catching up with Tyson and Kai. **_'Tyson we need to leave now. Something doesn't feel right.'_** Kai whispered to the lab. They had eaten some fish together that Tyson had somehow caught, he wouldn't tell Kai how he did though.

_'He probably stole them off some bear.'_ The husky thought to himself grinning. They both got up then padded further down stream. Kai's walk changed into a run as he got to a large hill. **_'Wait for me.'_** Tyson complained, also running up the hill.

Once they got to the top they stared out over the view awe struck and out of breath. **_'At last... A town, though it isn't ours.'_** Tyson breathed out, his eyes watering up at the thought that they could get food maybe even help.

In the distance there was a big town, just through some woods. **_'PIZZA.'_** He randomly shouted then started running down the hill. **_'Tyson stop.'_** Kai shouted after the little Labrador. The younger dog did stop then waited for Kai to catch up.

**_'Be careful Tyson we don't know anything about this town or the people in it. I've seen towns where dogs aren't wanted.' _**He told the pup. Tyson looked shocked **_'How can no one want little puppies and doggies in their towns. Well any way I'll be careful.'_** He replied.

They walked most of the way together then decided to stop for rest just as they reached the town. '**_I don't want to go in just yet. We don't know anything about his town. Lets rest here, it's just outside the town.'_** He softly spoke to the tired pup next to him.

**_'O.k. Kai. Everything is wet, where do we go?'_** He questioned the husky. **_'Over there by that cardboard box, it looks big enough to fit us inside.'_** He replied. The older pup went to the box, there was nothing in it and it was dry. **_'Come on, it looks o.k.'_** He murmured. Tyson cautiously followed him in, then settled down when he too realised it was safe.

**_'Night Kai, and thanks again for saving me.'_** He praised. **_'It's no problem, just don't do that again. Night.'_** He replied. Meanwhile back through the woods, at the top of the hill, the five pit bulls had just arrived on the very spot that the pups were on a couple of hours before.

'**_They were here, not too long ago.'_** Rex hissed **_'If we travel through the night, we might catch them, because they need to sleep, we don't.'_** Warrior included, waiting for Satin to lead them down.

**_'_****_Right then go. I want them dead. Mostly the Labrador puppy because he is apparently more hated.'_** Satin growled the order. They began running down the hill after the two helpless puppies, to finish their hunt. Tyson woke at sometime around midnight, panting lightly and shivering.

**_'Ty? What's wrong?'_** Kai asked. Tyson moving had woken him up. **_'I…I just get the feeling that there is something out there. That it's coming for us.'_** Tyson whispered, slinking to the back of the box. **_'Hey I'm sure it's nothing. Just try to sleep then we can have an early start.'_** The husky replied.

'**_Your right, I'm over reacting.'_** Tyson muttered crawling back next to Kai and trying to fall asleep. He couldn't sleep for a while after that so he just listerned to Kai's light breathing. He eventually fell asleep knowing that he was probably worrying too much.

Later that morning Tyson and Kai were sitting outside the box talking. **_'And then we need to get some food, oh and have a wash, then watch some TV.'_** Tyson ranted. **_'Yeah we will.'_** Kai agreed. Suddenly a low but vicious growl was heard. Kai spun round sharply, Tyson standing next to him.

**_'Who's there.'_** He seethed, looking around. **_'Were here.'_** A cold voice hissed, then out jumped the five pit bulls. They had saliva coming from their mouths as they snarled and they had an insane look in their eyes. Ready to tear their pray apart. **_'We have been looking all over for you, you naughty little puppies.'_** Demon spoke.

Tyson thought he read Kai's mind at that moment as they both turned around the dashed off, turning a corner then running down the alley way. **_'We need to get away. Follow me then we can hide.'_** Kai cried to the lab pup as they ran. The pit bulls were still in the same spot, all looking puzzled except for satin.

**_'I have a plan, keep track of them Demon.'_** Satin ordered. Demon nodded then sped after the two pups, keeping to the shadows as not to be seen. **_'Warrior spook them out then, when they run out we position ourselves, so when they run past we grab them.'_** Satin planned.

**_'Sir they went to the old building site.'_** Rex told his leader, and then followed as they all ran to fulfil their plan. **_'Warrior go and spook them, Jack, Rex follow me and position yourselves out across the entrance.'_** He bit. The dogs did as they were told and got in their places once they were at the site.

Demon was also told to wait by the entrance of the hole the puppies were hiding in. **_'Once they come out, if they run near you, grab them.'_** He muttered to his companions. Meanwhile Warrior was on top of a machine and had a clear view of where Tyson and Kai were hiding.

**_'O.k. they don't know were here so keep quiet and if we have to run then don't wait up.'_** Kai told the puppy by his side. Tyson nodded then looked out the hole, he couldn't see anyone. **_'Rahh'_** warrior screamed at them making Tyson jump through the hole, and Kai totally bolt.

Kai dashed forwards, mostly through reflex at the sudden shock. He glanced at Satin then tried to get passed the vicious dog, only to have the powerful leader to rip him out of the air. The little husky screeched as Satin's teeth tore through his skin. Satin shook kai's body a few more times.

Tyson stared in shock horror at Kai's limp body hanging from the dog's blood filled mouth. Then… Tyson attacked full of rage and hate, screaming at the pit bull…

**SF:** So was it a good chappy, ohh and a little cliffy there. Poor Kai I really didn't like writing that part, so upsetting. Well anyway review and you can see what happens Oo There will be more chasing if they survive.


	4. You left me But you came back

**SF: **Thank you to all my reviewers, you really do give me inspiration : D And i can update quicker with those reviews. Thanks for all reviewing my fic I'm happy you all like it!!! The town I use is totally made up ; ) Lets see what happens with Tyson and Kai…

**Warnings: **contains swearing, ooc ness, randomness, some angst now and then, and **YAOI** (boyXboy) don't like, don't read: D

**Disclaimer: **UnfortunatelyI DON'T own Beyblade or any of its characters.

**Pairings: **TyKa

**Summary: **Tyson and Kai are drugged one night, walking home. They wake up to find they are lost and abandoned in the wilderness, as puppies? They need to get home before it's too late. From ferocious beasts to harsh nature, the pups are put through the test of love, courage and devotion whilst trying to find their way home together. TyKa

'_blah_' – Thinking

"blah" – Talking

'**_blah'_** – Dog speech (dogs talking to each other, humans can't hear them)

_Tyson stared in shock horror at Kai's limp body hanging from the dog's blood filled mouth. Then… Tyson attacked full of rage and hate, screaming at the pit bull…_

He launched at the dogs throat ripping at it and hanging on. The dog squealed in pain, dropping Kai as it did, and the husky's small body fell to the floor unmoving. Satin tried to get a hold on Tyson to rip the puppy off,

but because the lab was so small, he couldn't do that. Tyson continued biting him, drawing quite a bit of blood from the pit bull as he did. _'He'll pay!'_ Was Tyson's only thought as he tried to take the dog down.****

**_'Ah, will you morons do something?'_** Satin barked at the other watching dogs. Warrior ran over, he was about to tare Tyson off his leader when a loud growling was heard. Tyson was suddenly put off, long enough for Satin to swipe him away.

The Labrador was thrown a little way away landing on his back. Rex was about to attack him when the growling was heard again. He stopped. **_'Who's there?'_** He hissed in the direction of the snarling.

**_'Leave those pups alone, or we'll kill you.'_** Came the cold reply, the Alsatian stepped out, padding over to Rex then standing over the smaller dog. **_'No, we have orders. They must die. Leave, you're not wanted here.'_** The pit bull snarled.

**_'_****_No, leave them alone. Or I'll make YOU leave!'_** The dog ordered. **_'Come Rex just leave, were in no state for a fight, this was too sudden.'_** Demon stated, following his leader out. **_'We'll be back, don't you worry.'_** Jack promised.

'**_Hi little one, I'm Max, are you ok?'_** The Alsatian asked, walking over to Tyson. **_'I…I'm T… Tyson. I'm fine but my friend…'_** He trailed looking over at Kai, there were tears pouring from the lab's eyes.

**_'Todd, see the other pup, the husky!'_** Max ordered. A large Rottweiler stepped out from the shadows, walking to Kai. He nudged the puppy a couple of times, trying to wake him, then shook his head.

He tried talking to the unmoving puppy, but it was no use. **_'I'm so sorry. He's… somewhere better now at least.'_** The Rottweiler spoke, lowering his head. **_'No it can't be. He'd never leave me he's stronger than that.'_** Tyson cried, jogging to his friend.

'**_You wouldn't leave me here alone like this. I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH OUT YOU. I'M LOST WITH OUT YOU HERE GUIDING ME.'_** He screamed at the dog, pushing him with his head. **_'WAKE UP KAI.'_** He screamed out.

The other two dogs watched with sad eyes as the lab pup tried everything to wake his friend up. **_'Let's go pup, they could come back at any time. We'll look after you for now.' _**They urged. They needed to go.

**_'No leave me here, I can't leave him.'_** Tyson whispered to his companions, still crying. **_'Please Tyson? Your friend is in a better place now.'_** The Rottweiler muttered.

'**_But he means everything to me, m…more than a friend…even. I can't go.'_** He softly cried. **_'You love him then?'_** The lab nodded.

**_'Well as much as you do. There's nothing more we can do so please come with us, or you'll end up like him.'_** Max said looking worried. After some persuading, Tyson decided to go with the two dogs.

For the whole distance he walked, he was always hesitant, always thinking of Kai and everything they had been through together.

**_'I can't believe he's actually gone, it still isn't sinking in right.'_** Tyson mumbled to himself. He had stopped crying but still had a torn look on his face.

'**_Sorry pup, if we had got there earlier…' _**The Rottweiler started, and then decided that no words would help the Labrador get over the loss. Tyson tried his best not to start crying again,

_'Kai I want to be strong for you, but I can't it's too hard. I'm not strong enough.'_ The puppy thought to himself. Once they got to the two dogs hide out, Tyson was confronted by a few more dogs,

their worried glances directed at him and the two dogs he was with. **_'Who's the pup, is he ok?'_** A female one asked. **_'He is called Tyson, those pit bulls from a few years ago, they were here. His friend was killed, the poor lab loved him.'_** Max spoke.

The other dogs looked shocked, **_'you poor thing, I lost my brother to them.'_** She said. **_'I'm Sarah by the way.'_** She told the lab, she was a beautiful collie with a long fawn (blond) coat.

**_'T…Tyson.'_** He chocked out bowing his head once in greeting. Sarah smiled, **_'The crazy Dalmatian over there, he's Dash, the soppy Great Dane there, he's Sam and that tough guy in the corner, the husky, He's Shadow.'_** She informed the pup.

Tyson nodded bowing his head to all the dogs once more in greeting. '**_M…May I please, go somewhere to be alone?'_** He asked. It was getting too hard to hold back his tears.

'**_Of course sweetie, follow me.'_** Sarah replied, walking into a house. It looked abandoned and old, like no one came around a lot. It wasn't anywhere near other houses though, so they weren't disturbed.

Inside the small house, there were blankets and toys littered around. There was also food in odd places, like bits of meat and others. But it still seemed comfortable.

**_'We all love it here, it's free and we can do what we like. We never get trouble, well sometimes but not usually.'_** She said. **_'So where you from?'_** She asked. ****

**_'Well you wouldn't believe me if I told you. I'm not who you think I am.'_** He whispered. He couldn't talk, it hurt too much.

'**_Try me.'_** She whispered back. Stopping to listen to the puppy. **_'I used to be human. Me and my friend Kai were kidnapped and woke up in the woods as puppies. We used to be famous beybladers together. Now he's gone I don't know what to do.'_** He cried, sitting on the floor.

**_'Oh my… That is an interesting story. You know what I believe you.'_** She replied, astonished. **_'You do?'_** He murmured unconvinced.

**_'Yeah, otherwise you wouldn't be as smart as you are, and you wouldn't be so distraught about losing someone, and there's just something I can't understand about you, my sense tells me you're not a real animal.' _**She continued.

'**_Hm yeah but now I don't know what to do. I loved him Sarah, I can't believe I left him there, I feel so… so selfish. It's like I'm abandoning him. He needs me like I need him, even if he's not here.'_** Tyson told the collie,

he started crying again. **_'Tyson listen to me. You abandoned no one. It wasn't your or his fault he had to go.'_** She argued, sitting next to the heartbroken puppy.

She lent down and licked his face a couple of times, trying to help him cheer up. **_'The other dogs seem pretty nice, that other dog though Mike, he reminded me of Kai. They are both huskies you see.'_** He explained softly.

'**_Yeah they are a really nice bunch. For now you can stay with us until you desire to leave.'_** She offered. Tyson nodded **_'That would be great thanks.'_** He replied.

**_'Well for now, sleep in here. If you need anything we're all downstairs.' _**She said, walking away to join the other dogs. **_'Poor kid he was so upset, he won't get over this so easily.'_** She told the gang.

**_'God the pup is acting like a damn human, we have gotten over losses.'_** Mike growled.

**_'Stop being so sour Mike, and for your information he used to be a human, he and that other pup he was with. They were looking for home to change back but were caught.'_** She summed up to the husky.

'**_That would explain the weird feeling I got when he walked passed us.'_** He replied, changing his mood. She rolled her eyes at the old dog, walking over to Max.

**_'How was that other pup, are you sure he was gone? I really want to help Tyson.'_** She spoke in a hushed tone. **_'There's nothing you can do, he was gone, and there was blood everywhere.'_** He stated,

looking sad at having to remember the scene. **_'We just got there too late.'_** He breathed out, walking away for some alone time. Sarah shook her head then went inside so she could sleep.

**_'I feel sorry for the poor kid too, he shouldn't deserve what happened to him.'_** Sam muttered. **_'Shut up you big softie.'_** Mike complained smiling. The rest of the dogs went in some time after.

A wine coloured eye slowly opened, groggily coming into focus. **_'Where am I.'_** He rasped, coughing a little. The husky puppy known as Kai sat up, wincing in pain. **_'Ty?'_** He called. He noticed that he was in a small cage.

**_'What if those dogs got him too, why am I alive?'_** He silently questioned. The husky glanced out of the cage seeing a certificate on the wall in vet work. **_'I'm in the pound? No way.'_** He cried.

**_'Ok this is like any other cage, What?'_** He said glaring at the bandages wrapped around him tightly. **_'This is why I'm not dead, they saved me. God I can feel stitches too.'_** He murmured.

There was a long bandage wrapped around his middle tightly. **_'What about Ty? did they save him too?'_** He asked no one specifically.

'**_Hey you, have you seen a Labrador puppy come in here, since I've been here?'_** He asked a dog in the cage opposite his own.

**_'No sorry, you have been the only one here in two days.'_** The dog replied, going back to its sleeping. **_'That means he ran away, I hope.'_** He silently wished. **_'Ok so the cage is like any other, I can get out.'_** He muttered.

He stood on his hind legs, sticking his front paw through the bars, he felt around for a while, then heard a click as the cage swung open.

**_'Yes that was easy, now to find Ty.'_** He said, running down the hall then through an open door. He ran down another corridor then straight out the front door when a person opened it.

"STOP THAT PUPPY." Kai heard someone shout, but was long gone before anyone could catch him. **_'Don't worry Ty, if you're still alive, which you are, I'll find you!'_** He promised, running down different alley ways.

He eventually found somewhere to stay in a park, inside a well covered climbing frame. **_'It must be quite late, its pitch black.'_** He said gruffly.

He went back outside to sit on top of the climbing frame for a bit, wondering if Tyson was ok and what he was doing at that minute.

**_'I hope your ok Tyson, I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you. What would have happened if I died? What would you have done? Are you even alive?'_** He asked, question after question, not receiving an answer.

Kai looked up to the stars, **_'There's so many. They're beautiful, I never notice these things. Nearly dieing has made me respect life more I guess.'_** He spoke to himself.

A shooting star passed, flying over Kai's head, way up in the sky. **_'A wish… I wish that Ty is safe, and that I can find him.'_** The husky pup quietly wished. Tyson was also outside.

He was on the balcony of the house, also watching the stars, a stray tear slipped down his face. **_'Why can't I forget what happened today? Why can't I pretend your ok, like your safe at home?'_** He whispered.

He felt so torn, not knowing what to do. Suddenly a bright light shot through the sky. **_'A shooting star! I get to wish.'_** He breathed out.

'**_I wish for Kai to not be dead, and for him to come back to me, safe.'_** He wished, letting more tears roll down his face. **_'That will never happen. Wishes like that don't come true.'_** He quietly cried.

After a while he went inside and tried to sleep, he placed his paws over his beady eyes to help. He was that way for another hour until sleep claimed him. Kai also went inside and eventually drifted off to sleep,

alone, with the wind howling outside, making him shiver. He suddenly noticed how different it was with out the bluenet there with him. It was more cold and lifeless than when the boy was around.

When morning arrived Tyson woke up. He was lying on his back and had a small headache. **_'Kai?'_** He called, but then realised his mistake.

He felt a horrible pain in his chest as he thought of the other blader. **_'Will I ever see you again, a ghost maybe? How delusional of me.'_** He muttered, walking downstairs. **_'Morning Tyson are you hungry?'_** Todd asked.

**_'Yeah, but I don't know if I want to eat, after… you know.'_** The lab pup replied. **_'Well go out with Sarah and Dash, and then see if you want anything ok?'_** The Rottweiler tried persuading the puppy **_'You need to eat.'_** He added worriedly.

'**_Hm ok then.'_** Tyson replied, following the two dogs out. **_'So Tyson what do you eat since you're a human, you wont eat garbage?'_** Sarah questioned. **_'I'll eat anything that isn't rotten.'_** He chuckled for the first time in a while.

**_'Ok then.'_** The collie replied said smiling. Kai had also woken up and was looking around for food, **_'Man I'm starved, these wounds aren't helping, they're making me weaker, and I need to eat.'_** He whimpered.

**_'I need to steal something there's no other way. But I don't know how.'_** He whined to himself.**_ 'HEY YOU.'_** A voice shouted. Kai turned around to see who it was,

coming face to face with another husky, much bigger than him. One of Kai's ears were sticking up, the other flopping in his face cutely.

'**_I heard you needed food, badly by the looks of things. I'll help you.'_** The husky spoke, nearing Kai. **_'My name's Mike, yours is?'_** He introduced himself. **_'Kai.'_** The pup replied.

Mike's eyes widened, before he grinned **_'Is that so, well let's go.'_** He replied. **_'Follow me.'_** He included, jogging down the road, Kai right behind. **_'Why are you helping me? Not that I don't appreciate it.'_** Kai asked after a while.

**_'Well because you remind me of my cousin who was killed, that and lets just say I know you.'_** He replied, smirking at the smaller husky's puzzled look. **_'I'll explain later.'_** He informed.

They rounded a hill, and then stood still, looking below. **_'Why have we stopped?'_** Kai complained. **_'Look.'_** Mike replied, nodding down the hill.

'**_T…Tyson.'_** He breathed the pup's name. Tyson and his two companions were on their way to the butchers to get something decent to eat when Tyson stopped dead in his tracks,

his breath hitching and his heart skipping a beat. **_'Kai? K…Kai? KAI!'_** He screamed running up the hill to meet the friend he thought was lost. **_'KAI, KAI…'_** the lab repeated.

Kai smiled as the younger pup ran towards him, knocking him straight over. Tyson began licking the little husky's face not leaving a place untouched. **_'Kai I can't believe it, I thought you were dead buddy.'_** He cried with joy, nuzzling Kai's neck.

'**_Well I'm not dead, the guys at the pound saved me so I didn't die. I thought something had happened to you, I was so worried.'_** Kai admitted, licking Tyson's face back to show the boy he really missed him,

laughing when the lab pup started licking him again. The two puppies were so busy catching up that they didn't notice the other three dogs grinning at them like idiots.

**_'As much as this is cute, we need to get the food then leave.'_** Dash informed, he was hyper but knew when to be serious. Tyson and Kai split, chuckling at each other. The two puppies waited for the other dogs to get food, then ran home so they weren't caught.

Once home the dogs ran inside, greeted by Max, Todd and Sam who all decided to stay in. **_'Hey isn't that…'_** Max started **_'Yeah its Kai, the pound saved him. I've never been so happy.'_** Tyson praised.

The other dogs smiled **_'It's good you're finally happy.'_** Sam confirmed. Dash shot into the room **_'Food, food, food, food.'_** He squealed, prancing around. **_'Now who does that remind me of?'_** Kai murmured huskily into Tyson's ear.

The lab pup had to bite back a moan at the sexiness of the other pup's voice. **_'Hehe shut up Kai.'_** He sulked,

whacking the boy with his front paws. Kai giggled lightly nearly falling over, **_'I missed you Ty. I was scared with out you, I need you.'_** Kai whispered sadly in Tyson's ear.

'**_Well don't worry Kai, I'm here now, and I won't let anyone hurt you again, I promise. You know why? It's because you mean so much to me, I want you safe.'_** Tyson replied, showing the husky pup he cared.

Kai smiled at the lab, turning around as he was given some food. **_'Thanks.'_** He muttered then went to eating, Tyson doing the same. After they had eaten, Tyson and Kai went outside for a small walk together.

They came to a large lake, sitting on the edge to stare in the water. **_'I missed you so much Kai. You know what? I made a wish on a star last night. I wished that you would be alive, and come back to me safe.'_** He started.

'**_It came true, I said it wouldn't, but it did. You're here with me now, safe.'_** He continued laughing lightly.

**_'I wished on that star too Ty, I wished that I'd find you and that your safe too, and you are.'_** Kai told the younger dog, smiling. Tyson placed his long furry tail around Kai's small waist in a protective manor,

causing the husky to instinctively place his little head on the labs shoulder. Tyson placed his head on Kai's own. They stayed that way for a long time, admiring the scene together until a sharp growling was heard.

Tyson darted up and stood in front of Kai protectively snarling at the new comer as he gazed into a pair of eyes that just screamed death.

**SF:** Well at least they were together in the end : 3 Who's that scary dog in the end though? Will he get the puppies? Maybe kill them? Will they be saved? Lots of questions to be answered in the next chappy ; ) Please review so I can make that chappy!! Thanks : D


	5. The Fight

**SF: **Once again a big thanks to all my reviewers for sticking through this fic and for pointing things out and putting lovely comments! Whoops I made a pretty big mistake in the last chapter, thank you Taizen for pointing it out! How stupid of me I changed one of the dog's names through the fic erm sorry. So the husky's name is now **Mike** ; ) sorry again o.o;

**SF:** This chapter is quite violent with a big dog fight, so if you don't like violence, don't read ; )

**Warnings: **contains swearing, ooc ness, randomness, a **lot **of violence between the dogs, angst, and **YAOI** (boyXboy) don't like, don't read : D

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately I DON'T own Beyblade or any of its characters.

**Pairings: **TyKa

**Summary: **Tyson and Kai are drugged one night, walking home. They wake up to find they are lost and abandoned in the wilderness, as puppies? They need to get home before it's too late. From ferocious beasts to harsh nature, the pups are put through the test of love, courage and devotion whilst trying to find their way home together. TyKa

'_blah_' – Thinking

"blah" – Talking

'**_blah'_** – Dog speech (dogs talking to each other, people can't hear them)

'_Tyson darted up and stood in front of Kai protectively snarling at the new comer as he gazed into a pair of eyes that just screamed death.'_

'**_You again.'_** Tyson hissed. It was Satin, and he wasn't alone. His nasty 'friends' where there too, growling in anger. **_'Leave now. You're lucky I don't kill you after what you did to Kai.'_** He bit, trying not to bring back a bad memory, best left a nightmare.

**_'Ah so that worthless puppy survived? Pity, we should have gone back and ripped him into tiny pieces, then told you the gory details.'_** The pit bull teased.

'**_SHUT UP just shut up. We did nothing to you, why is it that you want to kill us so bad. I mean I know you have orders and all but don't you have a heart at all? You nearly killed Kai and left me alone here.'_**

' **_Why would anyone want to do that? No matter how heartless why? Go back and tell that idiot Boris that I would fight him. HIM, no one else. If he wants it so bad he'll come.'_** Tyson screamed at the dogs.

He was so annoyed that the dogs would try so bad to kill them, because someone else was too lazy to fight for them selves. Kai was amazed at how strong Tyson was being emotionally. He had expected the 'puppy' to run away but he had stayed and defended Kai as much as he could.

**_'Hahaha, you fool, like we would listen to the likes of you. We were given orders and we WILL finish them. We don't feel anything in our hearts for you two… vermin.'_** Rex spat.

Tyson looked stunned at the words coming from its mouth. **_'I've had enough of you and your stupid mission. Leave us alone.'_** The lab tried again.

'**_And were sick of you and the fact that you're still alive. Why do you defend that other pup so bad? Do you LIKE him or something?'_** Jack asked, hitting a nerve.

**_'Uh I… I uh…'_** He stuttered, stepping back. Kai glared at them for trying to wind Tyson up. The pit bulls smirked.

**_'Aw little puppy love.'_** Warrior cooed, whilst the other dogs laughed.

**_'Be quite, you don't know who I do and don't love.'_** Tyson barked.

**_'Oh someone's getting moody. If you don't love him why do you care so much? When something happens to him, you get so...'_** Jack informed but was cut off.

'**_Because he's one of my closest friends, I should care.'_** The lab pup moodily stated.

**_'Whatever, you're going to die either way.'_** Demon admitted, still growling at the puppies.

'**_Give it your best shot.'_** Tyson dared, walking forwards.

**_'No I want that one.'_** He hissed, raising a paw to point it behind Tyson There was a pause.

**_'Fine have him.'_** The puppy replied, moving to the right so Kai was just meters in front of the vicious dog. The little husky was shocked and believed Tyson was actually handing him over. Kai couldn't escape the amount of hurt he felt when Tyson did that.

The pit bull hissed dashing for Kai at a high speed. The puppy closed his eyes and stood frozen, and shaking. **_'AHH.'_** A loud screech echoed throughout the small area. There was a lot of whimpering, crying and growling heard.

Kai opened his eyes and as he did, and noticed he hadn't been touched. Instead he saw Tyson, latched onto Demon's face, holding his mouth shut and biting hard into his ear, drawing lots of blood. **_'I warned you not to touch him, but did you listen?'_** The puppy said through gritted teeth, still holding on.

Kai watched in awe and nervousness as Tyson almost ripped the dog's ear off. He failed to notice that Satin had gotten annoyed and was heading straight for the pup, until Tyson was hurtled across the ground. **_'AHH.'_** He whimpered.

He tried getting up as Satin stalked him, but failing miserably. He glared at the pit bull and waited for the harsh animal to get to him. He would die, not being scared, but being brave. **_'TYSON… MOVE!'_** Kai screamed to the black puppy. Tyson smiled at Kai, right as Satin got there.

'**_Tyson.'_** Kai whispered. A scowl took over his face as he ran full speed, lunging at the dog about to hurt his friend. He hit Satin straight in the ribs knocking him over, and then turning to help Tyson. **_'Thanks. I would be dead now if you didn't help. I thought you were giving me over.'_** Kai admitted.

**_'It's ok. You saved me too, thanks. I can't get up though. My leg hurts too badly.'_** The younger dog replied.

**_'That's not the Tyson I know. If this were a beybattle you'd be straight up and beating them. Now you're down because of an injured leg. You can at least make it back to the hide out where it's safe.'_** Kai growled.

_**'Uhh**_ y**_ou're right.'_** Tyson replied sighing. He put some of his weight on Kai and forced himself up, crying out in pain. **_'No h… he's back up. Leave. Kai leave now.'_** Tyson growled, nudging the older puppy with his head.

**_'Erm, How about no. I'm not leaving you.' _**He replied, glaring.

**_'If you cared about me you would go.'_** The lab tried again.

**_'Don't try that one on me. Get on my back.'_** He ordered. Tyson huffed then did as he was told, trying to hop on his companions back.

Once the smaller puppy was on, Kai raced away from the other dogs, coming to a halt when Satin appeared in front of them. **_'Damn.'_** He whispered. By then Tyson had passed out, unconscious on Kai's back.

'**_Where do you think you're going?'_** The dog questioned, smirking.**_ 'Look you're so… young. You're already tired, look at your self.' _**He argued at the husky's panting form.

_'He's right. I'm so tired. I feel so weak. But I'm not supposed to be weak, I'm a strong person.'_ He thought, shaking slightly. He sunk to the ground, Tyson still on his back. _'There's nothing more I can do. At least Tyson's unconscious, he shouldn't feel it… I hope.'_ Tears fell from his eyes as he whimpered.

**_'There's nothing more I can do for us. I'm so sorry Tyson.' _**He spoke sadly, turning to glare at the smirking dog.

**_'Good you finally understand that there's no way out for you. That you must d…'_ **The leader was cut off as one of his companions screamed.

'**_Leave them alone. We warned you before, it's too late now.'_** The husky said, as he walked from behind the injured dog.

**_'Mike.'_** Kai breathed, standing back up, Tyson still on his back.

**_'I just jumped from up there, and landed on your dog here. He must have a few broken ribs.'_** He informed, prodding Jack, causing the dog to cry out more.

**_'ATTACK, KILL THIS NO GOOD DOG.'_** Satin shouted. He was furious. The other three dogs ambushed him from the side, catching him off guard.

**_'Get off me! Ah.'_** He hissed as the dogs tore at him. He regained his senses, and then fought back, trying to get the dogs down.

He lashed his paw out catching Warriors face and knocking him to the floor. _'I need help this is no use.'_ Was his only thought as he launched at Demon also knocking him over.

When Mike was beginning to get overpowered, Todd jumped in, just in time. The rottweiler dived at Rex biting into the dog's neck, not letting go. The fierce battle carried on between the dogs. Satin growled, **_'I can't believe those fools are losing. We have had special training; those pathetic dogs shouldn't be beating us.'_** He complained.

Kai realised he had a chance and slowly padded away, hopefully unnoticed… But Satin did notice them; he whipped his head round, tearing Tyson from the husky's back. The younger puppy woke with a loud chilling cry.

**_'Tyson!' _**The older puppy rasped.

**_'That's enough. Retreat.'_** The leader called to his injured dogs, then ran away with Tyson still in his mouth.

**_'No.'_** someone yelled. Suddenly Sarah dashed out from above Satin, launching herself down to help. Satin's followers turned around and continued fighting, knowing their leader would stay to fight.

Sarah slashed the pit bull's shoulder making him drop Tyson and fight back. The two dogs circled each other before attacking. They dived at each other, sinking their teeth into what ever they could, each trying to bring the other down. Kai rushed over to Tyson, being careful not to get in any of the dogs way.

**_'Tyson? Wake up we need to go.'_** He whispered in the lab's ear. **_'Tyson? Tyson? Wake up… please.'_** He tried once more, nudging him with his nose. There was no sign of movement. Kai whimpered, **_'Tyson wake up.'_** He pleaded, nudging him more.

_'No… I won't lose you again.'_ Just the thought of losing his friend saddened him. The nasty feeling disappeared when the puppy stirred, and woke moaning from the painful wound.

'**_Uh, thank god you're ok. Let's go.'_** He murmured. Tyson slowly urged himself to get up. **_'Kai we need to help them. Sarah took me in we need to help her. They killed her brother we can't let them kill her.'_** He explained, watching the vicious fight.

**_'No Ty, you can't play hero all the time. We need to leave now or they would have done this for no reason.'_** Kai argued.

**_'WELL YOU LEVAE THEN.'_** He barked, turning away. Kai watched as blood dripped from Tyson's wound, then left, running away as fast as he could. _'If he won't come, I need to get help. Especially for his wounds he will die otherwise. Hold on Ty, I'll be back soon.'_ He thought to himself.

Back at the dojo the bladebreakers had all met up once again to help find out what happened to Tyson and Kai. "It's been FIVE DAYS. They can't possibly still be alive even if they were a while ago. How can anyone survive that long without things like food… If some horrible people did do something with them, they wouldn't keep them any where they would survive would they?" Max cried, pacing circles around the room.

"I know that Max but it's worth a try. You know how strong those two are, I'm sure they're fine really. I haven't quite finished the device yet, I thought it would have been done ages ago sorry guys. It will be done today though I'm sure of it, and then we can find them." Kenny explained.

"Kenny's right Max, I'm sure they're fine too. Kenny we need you to finish this as quick as possible. Thank god we have a friend like you, I don't know what we would do if you weren't here." Rei said.

"Thanks, and don't worry it will be done soon. See you all later I need to go and work on it." He replied, leaving. The others sighed and sat in silence, all grieving for their two lost friends.

Rei got up after a while to make dinner leaving Hillary and Max to talk about things. Grandpa was out at a friends for a few days to try and take his mind off things. The remaining bladebreakers had managed to persuade him to go, convincing him that Tyson and Kai were alive and well.

Kai barked and barked gaining the attention of some workers at the pound. He decided to go to them for help, because they could help Tyson, and break the fight up. When he knew they were trying to catch him, he sprinted back in the direction of the lake.

The workers chased after him each holding a net or lead of some kind. **_'Come on, come on, and run faster.'_** He complained.

"Stop that mutt, hurry up." A man shouted from behind.

**_'That's the way, let's go…'_** He barked. On the way he saw Max and Dash. The Alsatian and Dalmatian ran to him asking what was going on. **_'There is a big fight, Tyson might die because of bad wounds and Todd, Mike and Sarah are fighting the pit bulls. It's chaos, I needed help so I ran to the pound. Get your dogs out of there so they're not caught. But I need Tyson caught so they can treat his wounds.' _**He explained, running out of breath fast.

The dogs agreed then ran ahead to get their friends away. When they got there, it was madness. There was so much blood around the area and the dogs were still fighting. Jack, on Satin's team was dead, in a pool of blood; he wasn't as strong as the other dogs.

Todd and Mike were fighting Warrior and Rex; neither were giving up even though they were all injured badly. Sarah was lying on the floor bleeding from different wounds and little Tyson was trying his hardest to fight Satin. His body shook with pain and weakness, but he stayed up to help his friends.

_'He doesn't look tired at all, how can he be like that, he is bleeding a lot too.'_ The puppy thought to himself, trying to dodge Satin's harsh attacks.

'**_Give it up puppy. You're going to die no matter how hard you try. Your little friend has gone, left you. You are weak and he knew it.'_** He seethed.

**_'That's not true, Kai cares about me he just left because he… he had to, and I told him to.'_** The worn down puppy replied.

**_'That's what you want to believe. But you know deep down in your heart that he left you, he doesn't care about you. Doesn't give a damn if you're dead or alive.'_** Satin hissed back. He could tell by the look on the puppy's face that he had won.

He had weakened the Labrador and made him feel that his friend had abandoned him. Tyson stopped dodging the small but fierce attacks, letting himself get hit. He lay still on the floor, too weak to move. _'That's it then. It's come to this. I didn't think he would leave me.'_ He groaned.

'**_NO, what he said wasn't true Tyson. Sure I left but I needed to get help. Now I'm back, and we aren't going to die.'_** He shouted from the small hill. Satin barked in annoyance and turned to finish what he started, but was stopped when Sarah and Max attacked him from either side.

Sarah sunk her teeth into his right leg and pulled at it, drawing more blood and a cry from the leader. Max had a strong grip on his neck and was also pulling, trying to kill the dog or at least make him unconscious from pain. Kai was already at Tyson's side, licking the wounds and trying to get the pup to stay awake.

The workers from the pound had already split up the fight, but the dogs managed to get away apart from Satin who had fainted from the pain the dogs out him under. They had him on net like leads and were already taking him away.

They hadn't seen the puppies yet and were calling people to clean up all the blood. Jack had already been taken away because he had died; there was no way of getting him back. Kai was still talking with Tyson, helping him stay awake.

**_'It's ok Ty, when this is all over, we can go home and we wont ever go out unprotected again. We won't go down alley ways or anything. I'll try and be much nicer to you an…'_** He was cut off.

**_'Kai it… it's fine really. Y… you have be… been so nice to… me o… over the last few… days.'_** He rasped.

'**_Tyson…'_** He whispered, still lying next to him. Tyson had his paw on Kai's while they spoke.

**_'It's ti… time for me to g…go. I'm sor… sorry… sorry I couldn't be w… with you, to get you ho… home. I have n… no strength left in m… me. K… Ka…'_** He choked, until he slowly grew unconscious. Kai could feel the beat of his heart fading, and his breaths getting slower. Kai began to panic and started howling, like a cry for help…

"I'M DONE." Kenny shouted as he ran into the dojo exhausted. The rest of the team ran up to him with smiles on their faces.

"Wow Kenny, well done we're so proud." Hillary cooed.

"How does it work? We need to find them quick, before it's too late." Rei questioned.

"Unless it's already… too late." Max sulked. The others glared at his pessimistic side but looked hopefully at the device.

"All we need to do is get their passports and scan them, and then it should tell us where they are." He informed.

"OH, I'll go and get them, I know where they are." Rei volunteered, jogging away. When he was back with the others, he let Kenny scan the items, then they had to wait.

"What's taking it so long…?" Rei asked impatiently.

"Well it will take a while to pinpoint the right person, unless…" He started.

"Unless what chief, unless what?" Hillary worriedly asked.

"If they aren't alive… then, they won't appear at all." He quietly replied, looking away. Suddenly a beeping was heard and a small red dot appeared on the small screen. "IT'S KAI!" He stated happily. "AND TYSON!" He cheered a few seconds later as a blue dot, the same as the other, appeared on the screen.

"YES that means they're alive. I can't believe I ever worried I'm so happy. I was so scared that they… they…" Max stopped, then took a deep breath. "I'm just happy they're ok." He continued.

Rei, Hillary and Max were all conversing with each other on how happy and relieved they were, but after a while, Kenny's smile faded.

"What?" they said at the same time.

"T… Tyson's light… It just… went out." He murmured, bowing his head.

"No, no. I don't believe that. Your thing is just broken is all chief." Hillary tried reassuring every one. Kenny shook his head sadly.

"It works alright." He muttered, not meeting anyone's eyes. Max couldn't take it any more and began crying.

"My best friend is DEAD. I shouldn't have let it happen. I should have been with them." He cried. Hillary pulled him into a hug,

"This was NOT your fault Max, no one knew this would happen." She soothed. Rei walked to them, placing his arms around them both,

"It's alright. I'm sure he isn't actually dead. It is tyson were talking about." He tried. They all walked slowly in the dojo together watching as rain began to fall.

**SF:** dun, dun, duuun. What have I done : S I know I'm so mean. You will have to see what happens in the next chapter. Please Review. If anyone wants a little preview of the next chapter then just ask in the review. If not then wait until the next chapter. D


	6. Losing Tyson and finding home

**SF: **Hey! I'm so sorry I took so long posting anything :S I have just been so busy (which pisses me off lol) well at least I managed to update this :3. A big thanks to reviewers, you brighten my day ; ) Sorry for any randomness in this fic Please R&R. Thanks.

**Warnings: **contains swearing, ooc ness, randomness, violence, angst, and eventually **YAOI** (boyXboy) don't like, don't read: D Sorry for any mistakes :

**Disclaimer: **UnfortunatelyI DON'T own Beyblade or any of its characters.

**Pairings: **TyKa

**Summary: **Tyson and Kai are drugged one night, walking home. They wake up to find they are lost and abandoned in the wilderness, as puppies? They need to get home before it's too late. From ferocious beasts to harsh nature, the pups are put through the test of love, courage and devotion whilst trying to find their way home together. TyKa

'_blah_' – Thinking

"blah" – Talking

'_**blah'**_ – Dog speech (dogs talking to each other, people can't hear them)

Kai woke to the smell of blood. He opened his eyes to look around, noticing he was in a cage. _'Am I in the pound?'_ He thought. His eyes saddened, _**'Tyson.'**_ He whimpered. He looked through the bars, noticing blood on the floor. _'Was that where you were? Did they put you there? Those assholes...'_ He limped to the back of the cage, eventually collapsing and falling unconscious.

A couple of hours later, the young husky stirred in his uncomfortable sleep, jolting awake. He took a few seconds to regain his senses. _**'Uhh, I need to get home. Don't worry Tyson, They'll pay… for what they did to you. I just need to get back… tell the others I'm still okay. I can't afford to show emotion now.'**_ Kai spoke with venom in his voice. He hissed as he got up. _'My head, Itai… How did I even get here?'_ He strained, thinking back.

_Flashback – Kai stopped howling when he saw one of the workers approach them. __**'I need to get away.'**__ He muttered, edging back slowly. He took one last look at Tyson's limp form, and then ran through the man's legs. Three more of the workers came face to face with the husky making him growl. _

_**'Damn I need to get out of here.'**__He dashed around a woman standing close by, yapping at her on his way. He turned his head to make sure he wasn't being followed, still running… only to turn around and smash into a tree head first. All he could think about before his vision cut out was if Tyson would return. - End flashback._

Kai began angrily pacing his cage, ignoring the pains shooting through his body. _**'My last stitches were ripped open in the fight. I can feel them there again. This is so troublesome. Damn it looks like it won't be so easy getting out this time… the cage has an electronic lock not a latch. Ahh why not the latch? They must remember me from the last time. God I hate people.'**_ He complained, glaring at the new locks.

He returned to the back of the cage, furiously banging his head on the wall in frustration. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." A female voice spoke.

Kai slowly raised his head not really bothered with whoever it was. _**'Can you not see I'm busy here?'**_ He argued.

"hah yeah busy, looks like it. Listen we need to go if you ever want to get back."

_**'Uhh. Damn what are you? Dr Dolittle? Why can you hear me? Damn weirdo…'**_

"Because… It's me Sarah. My pack managed to escape and they went back. It's been left up to me to get you out of the town and back on track. It's too dangerous for them to be out right now."

He eyed her for a small amount of time. She had long brown hair and green eyes. She was also quite tall and looked older than Kai himself. His face scrunched up. _**'What the fuck? Since when were you a human? Uhh I'm confused. See this is why I'm antisocial… you get all this freaky shit happening.'**_

"heh such a rude puppy aren't you. Well I was changed into what I am now by a man… an evil man who only wanted me and my brother as experiments. Eventually we got away, but unfortunately my brother was captured and mauled by those dogs before he could get far away enough. He was too weak to fight them off." She answered sadly.

'_**Hn. I'm sorry for you. Well enough of that get me out of here. I have places to get to you know. All this for going to the damn movies, if I hadn't gone…'**_

"Tyson would have been here alone if you didn't go you did the right thing. Even if he isn't here now in the flesh he is here in spirit and I bet he is very grateful that you were there with him the whole way." She hissed cutting him off.

She signalled him to silence then walked over to a wall, it had many small red buttons on it, probably for each cage. He watched her turn a button then press it in, causing his cage to click open. Suddenly a loud barking was heard _**'Get me out of here NOW! I said NOW. I'll rip you both to tiny shreds.' **_

****

_**'Why are you always here? Well at least you wont be able to get me trapped in there haha.'**_ Kai growled back hopping out of the cage and padding out the door grinning. The furious barks of Satin could be heard from outside. Luckily they weren't seen exiting so got out safely.

"I'm sorry about Tyson. He was a good lad. He was nuts about you ya know. He wanted to make sure you were safe until the end. I'm trying to help his wish." Sarah explained.

_**'yeah… he was always so nice to me. He was good to everybody. Eve**__**ryone loved him, I was always jealous at how he would make so many friends when I was taught only to be cold. He really opened me up… otherwise I wouldn't be talking to you like this.'**_

****

Sarah changed back to her dog form continuing their short journey. _**'I just… just miss him so bad. It's not fully sunk in yet I can't believe he's not here. I'm always used to his noisy loud mouth and chatting. It's weird.'**_ The collie looked at him sympathetically, bowing her head for their friend's loss.

They shortly arrived at the edge of the town. _**'This is as far as I can go. I'm sorry you have to travel home alone. I hope you make it back ok. Make sure you travel fast and hidden. You never know when those dogs will be back, or when Voltaire and his experiments will attack.'**_ She spoke.

Kai gave her one last odd look at her mentioning of Voltaire then bid his goodbye, running back into the woods as fast as his legs could take him. _**'I hope that boy will be okay. Voltaire won't go easy on him.'**_ She thought, as she turned and left.

Kai's feet slapped against the wet floor as rain poured down. _**'There's no point in stopping I'd only be losing time. I need to get back.'**_ He thought as he urged his legs to move faster.

Thunder struck loudly, causing Max to huddle closer to the pillow he was clutching. He was seated next to Rei whom was trying to assure him Tyson was fine. Kenny was trying to see if there was anything wrong with the device and Hilary was staring sadly out the window.

"I can't really even understand how those things work Chief. Just by scanning the passports they can locate someone?" She questioned, still gazing at the rain.

"Well all beybladers, or most, have an identity chip in them, by scanning their passports it connects with their chip. If their body is cold on the inside, as it does when you die, they're probably dead." He explained.

Max's crying calmed down a little as he clung on to Rei. The neko stroked his hair trying to soothe him. _'Gods Kai, Tyson where are you two… if you are alive that is.'_ Rei wondered, thinking of all the bad possibilities that could have happened to their team mates.

"W… what if they're b… both dead already?" Max sobbed.

"No way Max. Listen to me! They're fine, they're really strong and they'll get through this. We all will. Now stop being so sulky and hope for the best, or something bad could happen." Rei murmured, slightly off in his own world.

Tyson's grandpa didn't know what they currently knew. All he knew was that his grandson and Kai were missing. He hoped each day they would safely return, their arguing ringing through the house.

Kai had run so far. His legs were so small and couldn't take him any further without any rest. So in the small time he thought he could use, he rested under some trees and ate berries that he had found on a tree.

_**'Tyson… Tyson… It's lonely without you here. Even one of your stupid ridiculous arguments are wanted right now.'**_ Kai thought as he smiled to himself, thinking of all their arguments. _**'Why was I always so harsh to you? I'd never do it again. You opened my eyes to a whole new life. I wonder if you're here with me now. Looking over me.'**_ He thought sadly.

When he had sulked enough he realised he had to leave. Slowly up and dashing, he cried out and fell, slipping down a steep muddy hillside. He hit the bottom with a loud thud causing him to wince in pain. _**'I swear these things are just destined to happen to me. I forgot about my wounds… looks like I over did it. Ouch… my stitches have re opened again. At least I have a bandage on so I wont lose much blood.'**_ He told himself.

He glared up the hill _**'How in gods name am I suppose to get up there? It's way to slippery… Now I'll have to walk along these rocks and hope I get back without dying. THIS IS SO ANNOYING. I sound like a cry baby… and I'M TALKING TO MYSELF? I'm going insane.'**_ He whined. _**'Stupid Tyson, stupid emotions, stupid Voltaire, Stupid life.'**_

****

He began limping along the evil hill, hoping that there would be a road or something up ahead. The rain was dripping from his fur making him heavier and more annoyed. He was pondering on whether he was actually going to get back or not. _**'I'm cold, wet, tired, in pain, and lonely. This is harder than I thought it'd be. Voltaire is going to pay so bad I can't even describe it.'**_ He growled.

He finally got off the hill, continuing on through the woods. He began running once again, shutting out all the pain flooding through his body. He ran, and ran… continuing on through fields, woods, streams, open land, various roads, and abandoned towns. Always stopping for food, water, rest and anything else needed.

He travelled for three whole days eventually coming to a stop at a harbour. He was breathless from al the running and pain, stopping behind a crate and collapsing, falling into a deep sleep, the thoughts of a song going through his head, the song that had kept him going. He had heard it on the radio of a parked car. He saw it as a way to feel closer to Tyson.

'**Wait,**

**There's no mountain too great,**

**Oh, oh, iyo,**

**Hear the words and have faith,**

**Oh, oh, iyo,**

**Have faith…**

**He lives in you,**

**He lives in me,**

**He watches over,**

**Everything we see,**

**Into the water,**

**Into the truth,**

**In your reflection,**

**He lives in you.'**

Crimson eyes slowly cracked open wincing in pain. _'I've run so far. I feel drained of my… life. I feel so weak, but I must go on. I must nearly be back now.'_ He thought. He forced his legs to move, noticing his blood loss more every hour he moved. It wasn't life threatening yet but if he didn't hurry, it would be.

He moved around the dock as to not be seen, and then when nobody was watching, he snuck onto a cargo ship that he knew was heading for his home town.

He slipped down behind another group of crates a smile graced his face, or what smile a dog could pull. _'I'll be home soon. I've been away for so long. It's like I haven't seen it for years but it's only been over a week. I can't wait to see the team believe it or not. I miss them baka's.'_

The Bladebreakers were giving up really quickly. Kenny couldn't find anything wrong with the device, but they couldn't see Kai's mark moving at all so they assumed it was broken. It cheered Max up a bit because he had new hope that Tyson was okay, but the others all thought of the worst and assumed the boys dead.

"Listen it's been over a week ma homies. You lil dudes should start thinkin' of tha worst." Grandpa said sadly, walking out of the room quickly, trying to forget.

"No we… we can't give up yet. I know they're out there I just know it." Max shouted. He then walked out of the house saying he was going to the shop. The others watched him walk away all having a depressed look on their face.

'_They have given up. I can feel it. But I know the others are alive Tyson and Kai are strong, they can overcome something like this.'_ Max thought to himself. He didn't go to the shop, instead passing it and heading to the beach. Trying to take his mind off his missing friends and onto something else.

Kai had already exited the large ship unnoticed, and was dragging his paws along the long sandy beach. He was desperate for fresh water and decent food, his wounds were getting worse and he could feel himself slowing down a lot.

Max kicked random stones through the sand as he walked. He was lost in thought, imagining his friends coming home any second, or him seeing them on the beach having a beybattle. He was so absorbed in his imagination that he didn't see the small husky flop to the floor in front of him out of exhaustion.

Well not until he tripped over it landing face first in the sand. "AH… WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?" He screamed as he pulled himself up. He spun around only to see the small ball of fluff on the floor.

"Hey little guy. Aw how did ya get here? I'm always saving puppies hehe. Poor thing, you look all beaten up and hungry. I'm taking you home." Max cheered. He scooped the small bundle up walking back to the dojo.

_**'Max? MAX! I'm home! I'm home… finally I'm home.'**_ He said happily, Max could only hear it as yapping and howling.

"Haha you are a lively one aren't you. Hey you have odd blue colour fur on your head I'm gonna name you Kai after my friend." he chirped.

_**'Max it is me! Hey you guys need to change me back.' He informed. 'Damn it why can't you understand me? This is so annoying Ahh.'**_ He complained.

"Sorry puppy I can't understand you… oh look were home already hehe." "Hey guys, I'm hooome." He shouted cheerfully.

"Huh? Why are you happy at a time like this?" Hilary asked as Max walked over to them in the back garden.

"Well look what I found. It's a little puppy I called him Kai. He's hurt so we need to help him. He was like almost dead on the beach and he's so cute. Can I keep him please?" The blond pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

'_**No Max that's stupid. I need to be me again. Come on help me out here give me a break.'**_ Kai muttered.

"Why is he barking so much? Lets give him food and water. He can stay for a little while if it cheers you up." Kenny said. Max ran to the kitchen cheering, placing the puppy on Kenny's lap.

_**'Hey asshole, CHANGE ME BACK. Please.'**_ Kai barked.

"Ahh. I could have sworn that dog just grinned at me. DEVIL DOG, get him away, he actually reminds me of kai." The brunette screeched.

'_**It is me idiot. Look I need to prove it obviously.'**_ He mumbled rolling his eyes. He jumped down limping back inside the house. When he returned, his Beyblade was in his mouth. He took it to Kenny placing it in the boy's lap then barking. _**'There!' **_

"Why would you want that boy? It's not a chew toy you know. It belongs to a very special friend who is missing." Came the annoying reply. Kai howled out in mental pain, running back into the house.

Next he returned with a poster of the bladebreakers hanging from his mouth. _**'This? Know now?'**_ He whimpered. Kenny took it placing it flat on the floor. The odd puppy placed his paw on the part with Kai printed on and tapped it.

"haha you're an odd one I don't get your point." Kenny laughed.

'_**For a clever kid you're a damn idiot. So think. Uhh wait here stupid.'**_ He groaned. He once again walked into the house ignoring Max when he called.

This time he returned with a pen and note book, which was hard to carry. _**'Try not understanding this moron.'**_ Kai placed the pen in his teeth as best he could. The others watched completely amazed as the puppy wrote in very messy writing 'kai me' the others stopped what they were doing in an instant.

They were so shocked at what the dog had written. "Y… your… your… your." Was all Kenny could get out before he passed out falling to the floor.

The others gaped at the Kai-dog like a load of fish. Kai let out a loud bark, glaring, which proved his point correct.

SF: Yaay another chapter from me... at last. You all must be bored lol. I'll seriously try and update sooner whenever i can but there's no promises it will be really soon. Please review : the more the reviews the sooner i'll update. Thankies.


End file.
